globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment of the United Forces (ERA 10-10)
Below is a list of all weapons used by the United Forces as of ERA 10-10. Infantry Weapons 'Pistols' *KPR Army Pistol, 7.93x18mm, Standard *KPRS (Special), 7.93x18mm, Specialist *KPSV T20, 9x28mm, Specialist *Republic S09-09, 10mm High-Power, Limited Use 'Assault Rifles' *K210, 5x50mm, SR of Norta, Standard *K590, 5x50mm, SR of Norta, Standard *K60, 7.8x50mm, Former SR of Norta, Limited Use *KWPZ, 5x50mm, SR of Greenland, Standard *KWZ, 5x50mm, SR of Greenland, Standard *KPZ II, 5x50mm, SR of Greenland, Standard *KPSZ, 5x50mm, Used by SF of Greenland, Specialist *G155, 5x50mm, SR of Drebland, Standard *G2, 5x50mm, SR of Drebland, Standard *Sandres SAR, 7.8x50mm, Former SR of Drebland, Limited Use *KPZ, 5x50mm, Limited Use *Gratis Portis.2, 7.8x50mm, Limited Use *K1001, 5x50mm, Limited Use *K1012, 5x50mm, Limited Use 'Sniper Rifles' *MA.79 Canopy, 7.8x50mm, Specialist *MA.84 Ripley, 7.8x50mm, Limited Use *MA.87 Mashnof, 7.8x50mm, Standard *MA.88 Magnus, 7.8x70mm, Specialist *MA.90 Higsan, 7.8x70mm, Specialist *Kiparison Carbine MOD.3, 7.8x50mm, Standard 'Carbines' *KIP, 5.7x45mm, Specialist *K240, 5x50mm, Specialist *K540, 5x50mm, Specialist *G156, 5x50mm, Specialist 'Submachine Guns' *KPZ60, 5x50mm, Being Withdrawn in favour of the KPZ88. **KPZ60M, 9x28mm, Specialist **KPZ60P, 7.63x18mm, Standard *KPZ88, 5x50mm, Standard *K1003, 4.7x28mm, Standard *Milinaris Assault Carbine, 9x28mm, Specialist *Gray 99, 7.93x18mm, Specialist 'Light Machine Guns' *KMG, 5x50mm, Limited Use *KMGZ, 5x50mm, Standard *KMGP, 7.8x50mm, Standard *KPSZG, 5x50mm, Specialist *Gratis Portis.3, 7.8x50mm, Specialist *G158, 5x50mm, Specialist *LKG-1, 7.8x50mm, Standard *LKG-3, 5x50mm, Standard *K1007, 5x50mm, Standard 'Heavy Machine Guns' *KB1, 12.6x95mm, Standard 'Shotguns' *81567, UF.12G, Standard *81600, UF.12G, Specialist *81611, UF.12G, Standard *KPZ.81, UF.12G, Specialist *CSG-81, UF.12G, Specialist 'Grenades' *KG Grenade, High Explosive Hand Grenade 'Launcher Weapons' *KPG Grenade Launcher, 40mm Break Action Grenade Launcher, Limited Use *Karz.2, 59mm Anti-Tank, Limited Use *Karz.8, 84mm HEAT, Standard *Karz.10, 84mm HEAT, Standard *Karz X-IR, 77mm Infrared Tracking Missile, Standard *Karz.15 AV, 59mm Infrared Tracking Missile, Standard *Karz.20 GLM, 40mm Underslung Grenade Launcher, Standard *K-HATM, 135mm Anti-Tank Missile, Standard 'Cartridges' *4.7x28mm UF PDW, Pistol *7.93x18mm UF Compact/P, Pistol *Furtnauker 9x31mm Republic High Power, Pistol *Furtnauker 5.7x45mm Ammunities.062, Light Rifle *Milinaris 9x28mm Compact Rifle, Light Rifle *Specta Karz 5x50mm Ammunities.030, Light Rifle *Specta Karz 7.8x50mm Rifle Round, Heavy Rifle *Specta Karz 7.8x70mm Sniper Magnum Ammunities.038, Heavy Rifle *Specta Karz 12.6x95mm Ammunities.050, Machine Gun *UF.12G, Shotgun Cartridge *UF.40mm Grenade, Grenade Round Land Vehicles 'Light Vehicles' *SCP 1 Troop Carrier, Utility Vehicle *SCP 8 and variants, Utility Vehicle *Essko 94 Fast Recon, Light Recon *SMA 39 and variants, Medium Utility Vehicle 'Tanks' *SDT 20 Serpent, Main Battle Tank *SDH 18 Heavy Tank, Main Battle Tank *SDH 19 Heavy Tank, Main Battle Tank *S1 Warlord, Main Battle Tank *SDL 0974 Tiger, Light Tank 'Light Armoured Vehicles' *SPL 1 Ragger - Armoured Fighting Vehicle *SDL 45EA Partou - Amphibious Fighting Vehicle *SDL 48 - Armoured Fighting Vehicle *SDL 53, Armoured Fighting Vehicle *SDL 54 Light Tank, Light Tank *SDL 125 Tank Destroyer, Tank Destroyer *SPC 400, Armoured Personnel Carrier 'Mobile Artillery' *SDL 55 Light Tank AA, Armoured Mobile Anti-Aircraft Vehicle *SPL 1F2 Reiner SPAAG, Armoured Mobile Anti-Aircraft Vehicle *AAH 4 Mobile Anti-Aircraft, Armoured Mobile Anti-Aircraft Vehicle *SMA 39 Type A Rocket Artillery, Mobile Artillery *SPC 444, 84mm Mobile Mortar Carrier 'Engineering Vehicles' *Republic Carrier Type 50EV, Engineering Vehicle Air Vehicles 'Helicopters' *ME17 Combat Verticopter, Multirole 1st Generation Helicopter *ME330 Carrier Aircraft, Transport Helicopter *ME400 Attack Helicopter, Heavy Attack Helicopter *ME440 Super Utility, Transport Helicopter *ME500 Transport Helicopter, Transport Helicopter *ME560 Attack Helicopter, Attack Helicopter *ME600 Super, Attack Helicopter *ME740 Light Transport Gunship, Scout/Light Assault Helicopter *ME750 Scout, Scout/Light Transport Helicopter 'Aircraft' *MR150 Redkast, Ground-Attack Jet *ABX210 Fighter Bomber, Jet Fighter *ABX295 VTOL, Vertical Take-Off Jet Fighter *ABX199 Giant, Transport Aircraft Category:Reference Category:Premier Timeline